The invention concerns a cutting tool, in particular for severing flat and/or strand-form materials. The invention further concerns an interchangeable blade in particular for use in a cutting tool of the foregoing kind as well as a cutting tool housing, in particular for use on a cutting tool of the foregoing kind. The invention further concerns a method of changing an interchangeable blade.
Cutting tools of that kind generally have a housing and a blade which is replaceable. The housing serves, on the one hand, to hold the blade and, on the other hand, to grip the cutting tool so that it can be guided with the hand. In principle a distinction can be drawn between two different kinds of cutting tool with interchangeable blades, more specifically on the one hand cutting tools with strip steel blades which for resharpening or resetting have a strip steel blade having a plurality of segments. The blade can be pushed out of the housing and, at the front thereof, individual segments which have become blunt can be separated off so that a sharp blade for cutting purposes is always available. On the other hand, there are also cutting tools which have a non-segmented blade which is replaceable as a whole. Such a cutting tool is disclosed for example in International patent application WO 2012/019589 A2 to the present applicant.
A disadvantage with cutting tools in which only the blade is replaceable as a whole is that the replacement operation is generally time-consuming and can only be performed with the aid of a tool like, for example, a screwdriver.